warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Grimstorm's Story
Hey guys! This is my first story that I'm gonna finish, and it's called Grimstorm's Story. It starts out in the first four Clans, and it stops right before Return of the Clans begins. It's about a small cat named Grimkit, and his hectic life. Cats of the Clans ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom *Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom *Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes *Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom *Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes *Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches *Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes *Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom *Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat *Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes *Birchfall-light brown tabby tom *Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes *Berrynose-cream-colored tom *Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat *Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom *Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes *Foxleap-reddish tabby tom *Icecloud-white she-cat *Toadstep-black-and-white tom *Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat *Briarlight-dark brown she-cat *Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat *Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes *Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes *Wolfclaw-a light gray tom Queens: Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit) *Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace *Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes *Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Elders: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom *Smokefoot-black tom *Toadfoot-dark brown tom *Applefur-mottled brown she-cat *Crowfrost-black-and-white tom *Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back *Snowbird-pure white she-cat *Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes *Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat *Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom *Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet *Scorchfur-dark gray tom *Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom *Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom *Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat *Pinenose-black she-cat *Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom *Starlingwing-ginger tom *Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles *Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom *Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat *Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail *Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom) *Crowfeather- dark gray tom *Whitetail-small white she-cat *Nightcloud-black she-cat *Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes *Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws *Harespring-brown-and-white tom *Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes *Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws *Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat) *Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom) *Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat *Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat *Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices: Whiskerpaw-light brown tom *Owlwing-dark brown tom with a torn ear *Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat *Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom) Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat) Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat) *Mintfur-light gray tabby tom *Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes *Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat) *Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom) *Mallownose-light brown tabby tom *Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom *Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom *Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat *Grasspelt-light brown tom Apprentices: Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat *Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat *Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat *Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat *Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat *Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Cats Outside the Clans *Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace *Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace *Eagleflight- black tom with a scar on his front left hind leg, former WindClan warrior *Softpelt- a dark brown she-cat *Grimkit- brave tom with a white pelt (son of Softpelt and Eagleflight) Other Animals *Midnight-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea. Chapter One "Tell me more about the Clans, Eagleflight!" a small white tom mewled, eyes wide, as he stared at the cat. Eagleflight purred. "The Clans are very amazing, son. But there are also lots of rules. That's why your mother and I ran away together so you could be safe." The kit looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be safe? I'd have a bunch of warriors to protect me." "But you were against the warrior code." A she-cat choked back tears. "Grimkit, I am from ThunderClan. You're father is from WindClan. Not only are opposing Clans aloud to mate, I wasn't aloud to mate even if we were in the same Clan anyways." "Well, why not?" Grimkit's eyes were filled with curiosity. "Because she's a medicine cat." Eagleflight mewed, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Medicine cat's aren't aloud to mate." "Well, that's stupid." Grimkit retorted. "I think any cat should live how they would like to live." "Our ancestors would not be happy." Softpelt reminded the young cat. "StarClan allowed this, but your birth shouldn't have happened." Grimkit was heartbroken. "Well, maybe I should go back to the Clans with Eagleflight!" he hissed. "After all, I am five moons old. Eagleflight said kits become apprentices at 6 moons. I'd be the best warrior in the Clans!" Eagleflight and Softpelt looked at each other. "We'll think about it." Softpelt mewed softly. "Now get some rest. We'll be going to the Twolegplace tomorrow. The full moon is almost here, and this island is where the Clans hold their Gatherings." "But Softpelt!" Grimit whined. "I want to join the Clans at the Gathering. Why won't you?" "Because they would be suspicious that Softpelt and I were together, and that a kit was with us, young one." Eagleflight mewed. "They would know our secret quicker than you can catch a rabbit!" Grimkit nodded sadly. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep. Chapter Two Grimkit raced across the Twolegbridge with his family to leave the island, just as they do every moon. Eagleflight looked over, and fear washed his face. "WindClan is coming! Get out of here!" he hissed to Softpelt. "What about Grimkit?" she questioned. "I'll cover it. Just go!" he snapped, and Softpelt darted away. "We get to meet WindClan?" Grimkit asked in a hush tone. Eagleflight nodded, and Grimkit managed a smile. The WindClan cats going to the Gathering skidded to a halt where Eagleflight and Grimkit stood. A dark gray tom ran towards the head of the group, his eyes wide. "Eagleflight? You're... alive?" the cat was shocked, but smiled. "It's great to see that this WindClan warrior survived when Breezepelt and Nightcloud attacked the Clan." It was true; Breezepelt and Nightcloud had left WindClan to live as rouges following the battle with The Dark Forest, and they attacked their former Clan moons after. Breezepelt had nearly killed Eagleflight, but he managed to get away in the knick of time, and everyone had assumed he was killed. "I'm fine, thanks Crowfeather." Eagleflight managed a smile. "I mated while I was a rouge.. but she, um..." Eagleflight couldn't think of a cover up for a ThunderClan she-cat. "A rouge also, but was hit by a Twoleg monster. The cats dipped their heads. "May StarClan be with her, believing in them or not." The voice was Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Eagleflight nodded in agreement. "Are we going to the Gathering or what? I'd like to brag to the Clans that one of our best warriors has returned." Crowfeather grunted. Heathertail flashed him a glare. "We'll go as soon as Onestar says so." she hissed. Onestar looked down on his warriors, angered but proud. "And what is your kits name?" he turned to look at Grimkit. "I'm Grimkit!" Grimkit spoke up. "I'm five moons old." Crowfeather and Heathertail exchanged a glance, thinking of a possible new apprentice, and dipped their heads. "Now let's go." Onestar padded forward, followed by Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Heathertail and the other WindClan warriors to the Gathering. Eagleflight padded alongside his good friend, Crowfeather, and Grimkit was close behind. "What are Gatherings like?" he whispered to Crowfeather. The tom looked at him. "Well, the Clans have a peace treaty for when we meet up. This means we aren't allowed to hurt one another." Grimkit was shocked. "The other Clans are coming?" Crowfeather nodded. Grimkit surpressed a smile. Softpelt will be there, he thought happily. "And all the leaders speak great news of their Clan." Heathertail continued to Grimkit as Crowfeather joined Eagleflight near the begining of the patrol, with Onestar and Ashfoot. "Onestar will have great news when we report." "Is it that Eagleflight and I are in the Clan?" Grimkit asked. Heathertail smiled and nodded. As the patrol of WindClan cats continued on, Grimkit raced to join his father at the top of the patrol. He noticed that he was in a conversation with Onestar, so he backed away. It's not polite to interupt one while they're talking, little one. Softpelt's words rang in his ears. Crowfeather, Ashfoot and Heathertail were walking together, so Grimkit prowled next to them. "Mouse dung," Crowfeather grunted. "We're late!" Grimkit perked his ears, and heard a cat talking. "WindClan is late, but the Gathering must continue!" "Bramblestar thinks he's so great. He JUST became leader less than a moon ago!" Ashfoot grumbled, and Crowfeather nodded in agreement. Grimkit wondered who this cat was, but they kept walking. "WindClan is right here." Onestar yowled as they entered the Gathering. Many cats from the other Clans respectfully dipped their heads at Onestar, while others shared tounges with various cats. Grimkit noticed Crowfeather ignoring a she-cat's greeting and sat up to listen to the Clans. She smells like Softpelt. Maybe she's a ThunderClan cat! Grimkit decided. "WindClan is proud to announce that Eagleflight has returned, after two seasons." Onestar mewed proudly. "Eagleflight! Eagleflight! Eagleflight!" WindClan and ThunderClan chourused the return of the WindClan warrior. Grimkit noticed Softpelt with a tom he had never seen before, who were yowling Eagleflight's name, also. "Eagleflight returned with a kit, who is six moons old. Welcome to the Clans, Grimkit. Welcome to the Clans, little one." Onestar continued, and dipped his head. "Grimkit! Grimkit!" Eagleflight began the cheering for his kit. "Grimkit! Grimkit!" Grimkit noticed Softpelt ignoring the fact that he was mentioned, but he saw her eyes glowing with pride. "That's my grandson!" a older warrior cried out, next to Eagleflight, and many cats smiled or laughed. "That's right, Owlwing, Grimkit is your kin." Eagleflight mewed to his father. Grimkit turned to look at Owlwing. Another member of my family, Grimkit thought happily. I knew Eagleflight and Softpelt weren't my only kin! "That's very ironic, Onestar. Our medicine cat, Softpelt, also returned to her Clan tonight." A boad shouldered tabby narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Onestar. "My deputy and myself have suspicions that she was with Eagleflight. Who was Grimkit's mother?" Onestar glared. "Bramblestar, I can assure you that Eagleflight wouldn't mate with a ThundeClan cat, let alone a medicine cat. Grimkit's mother was a rouge." Grimkit noticed many people shooting glances at Eagleflight. "Where is she, huh?" a dark ginger she-cat hissed from the base of the tree, next to Ashfoot. "She was hit by a Twoleg monster on the Thundepath," Eagleflight hissed. "Why do you care, Squirrelflight?" The ThunderClan deputy's fur bristled. "How were we to know that Softpelt didn't sire Grimkit?" Many cats argued about the situation. Eagleflight's tail lashed. Grimkit nervously looked around, and saw Softpelt denying being his mother while being confronted by Squirrelflight. He wanted to tell the Clans the truth, but he knew he would be crowfood when Softpelt and Eagleflight dealt with him. "You all know of the full-moon peace treaty," a she-cat mewed, sitting next to Bramblestar. "We shoudn't be ruining it by arguing over Grimkit's mother." "You're right, Mistystar. Besides, we can deal with it in our own Clans." Onestar agreed, giving Eagelflight a look. Bramblestar didn't look at Softpelt, but Squirrelflight did with cold eyes. Grimkit looked up at the leaders nervously. "Is there something you want to say, little Grimkit?" Onestar called from the tree, and suddenly the white kit was the center of attention. You can't tell anyone, Grimkit scolded himself. Nobody would like you! You would be half-Clan! Grimkit didn't want to be half-Clan. He figured that no cat was a half Clan cat, anyways. But somehow, someway, it urged Grimkit to tell them the truth. "Anyday now," another white cat grumbled, who sat next to Bramblestar, and with one black paw. "Hush, Blackstar." Mistystar growled. "He's only a kit." Grimkit swallowed hard. He knew that if he told the Clans the truth, his father and mother would both be punished. But it had to be done. "Eagleflight and Softpelt.... they-they're my parents." he squeaked. Many cats yowled in shock. "It's not true," the light gray tom next to Softpelt hissed. "You good for nothing little kit! It isn't true!" "Yes, Wolfclaw. It is." Eagleflight choked out the words. And before Grimkit knew it, ThunderClan and WindClan had left the clearing. Chapter Three Grimkit watched in sadness from the nursery as Eagleflight was sent to clean the elders of their ticks. He was happy in WindClan; but he felt a pang of guilt for getting his parents punished. That cat Wolfclaw seemed jealous when he found out Softpelt mated with Eagleflight.. ''Grimkit thought to himself. The tom seemed vicious, and he decided to stay away from him if the two Clans were ever going to fight the situation out. Eagleflight padded past the nursery, and Grimkit watched him. Eagleflight turned and mouthed, ''Good luck, Grimkit. This is your destiny. I promise, to his son, and darted into the wilderness. Grimkit made sure nobody was following, and dashed after him. "Eagleflight, wait!" he called anxiously, trying to catch up to his father's pace. Eagleflight skidded to a halt, and growled menacingly at a family of foxes. Grimkit realized that this must be Eagleflight's destiny; to save his Clan to make them eventually forgive him for mating with a ThunderClan medicine cat. Grimkit stared in dismay as the strongest fox took on Eagleflight. "Eagleflight.." Grimkit stared at his paws, and a single teardrop fell to the ground. The strongest fox fell to the ground, it's eyes glazed and staring blankly into space. The other foxes yelped in fear, and darted off into the wilderness. Eagleflight stumbled, and fell to the ground. "Eagleflight, no!" Grimkit shrieked. He nudged his father's muzzle. "Get up, Eagleflight. We need to go back to WindClan.." his tears fell into Eagleflight's face. "Please get up..." he pleaded. "Please.."